Robotech: Interference
by KnighteWolfe
Summary: This is a crossover project I've had in the back of my mind involving Robotech and Elizabeth Moon's 'Vatta's War' series of books. It takes place after 'Robotech: The Shadow Chronicles' and involves my original Robotech Character Kieran Regault Kravshera taking part as captain of a new Shimikaze-Class cruiser in search of the SDF-3 Pioneer. I hope you enjoy this project of mine.


_Okay folks, here's the start of something that's been bothering me for several years now,_

 _a crossover of Robotech and Elizabeth Moon's Vatta's War' series of novels. After I finished_

 _reading the series for the third, I think, time; I wasn't pleased with how one character ended up_

 _and wanted to see if I could meld the two series' together. This is my second attempt at this. The first_

 _really sucked and I only got a few paragraphs typed before giving up on that plot bunny._

 _As usual, all characters within are the property of their respective owners. Robotech belongs to_

 _Harmony Gold. Vatta's War belongs to Elizabeth Moon, and the characters Klan Clang, Nene Rora,_

 _Ranka, Lee, and Raramia Rerenia belong to the owners of the Macross Frontier series. Now, with my_

 _most humble apologies, I bring you my latest creation_ _._

' _ **Interference'**_

 _ **Prologue.**_

Aboard the United Earth Ship _Arkangel_ , a Colony-class Expeditionary Battle Fortress, Captain Vince Grant leaned back in the chair behind the desk in the dimly lit office of his private quarters and gazed at the monitors showing the Arkangel's status. At present the _Arkangel_ and its escort ship the UES _Icarus_ , a _Shimikaze_ -class Super Dimensional Battle Cruiser and Vince's former command, were in orbit around the Zentraedi home planet of Fantoma. It was ships' night and the majority of her crew were off duty. Some were resting in preparation for shift change while others were on the planet enjoying a last night of liberty before _Arkangel_ and _Icarus_ departed the next day.

Pressing a key on the computer keyboard built into the desk, Vince pulled up the file of a member of his embarked fighter wing. Gazing intently at the stern-looking face peering out from the official photo, Vince heard a slight noise and felt a gentle touch on his shoulder. Glancing up into the concerned yet comforting visage of his wife Jean, Vince sighed before starting to speak.

"Hello Jean."

"Is everything alright Vince?", asked the head of the sizeable medical division aboard the Arkangel.

"Everything is fine dear. I was just surprised about what General Rheinhardt told me when he assigned the Twenty-Third Fighter Squadron to this ship. To find out that you already knew about what the general was telling me was more of a surprise.", answered Vince.

"I'm sorry Vince but I was under orders not to tell anyone. Rick and Lisa swore me to secrecy about that information. I was under orders to only brief the general if it became necessary. Because they wanted him to succeed on his own merit and not be ostracized by survivors of the First Robotech War as well as his peers. After knowing the young man for awhile, I can understand why Rick and Lisa chose to keep the commander's background and heritage secret.", stated Jean with a soft sigh.

Vince nodded in agreement. Reading the file on the screen and ignoring the 'Top Secret' notation marked in the officer's medical history section of the file, he would have thought that Raven Leader was very experienced. Ignoring the fact that the officer was a full-blood Zentraedi, Vince could not believe the fact that Raven Leader was the only child of two of the most hated Zentraedi from the First Robotech War. Re-reading the request from Zentraedi Supreme Commander Lady Kazianna Tul lying on his desktop Vince thought for a moment before reaching for a pen. Signing the form and replacing the pen in its' holder, Vince reached for the communications handset that would connect him with the office of _Arkangel's_ fighter group commander, Commander Scott Bernard, Vince waited for someone to pick-up. When the duty officer answered the call after a couple of rings, the fifty-four year old captain spoke.

"Good evening lieutenant. This is Captain Grant. Could you please leave a message for when Commander Bernard arrives in the morning? Inform the commander that I would like to see him in my office at ten-thirty hours in the morning. That will be all, lieutenant, and thank you.", stated Vince.

Receiving an acknowledgment that his message will be passed on, Vince hung up the handset. Rising for his seat after deactivating his computer console, he yawned and stretched his six foot four inch frame before giving Jena a small smile and following her out of his office. Knowing that tomorrow was going to be quite trying. Vince decided to get some sleep.

* * *

Commander Scott Bernard frowned as he traveled through the _Arkangel_ on his way to see Captain Grant as requested via an evening message. Wondering what the summons was for, Scott racked his brain trying to figure out the reason by Vince's request. Arriving at the door of the office where his superior waited, Scott knocked twice before announcing himself.

"Enter.", came the gruff reply.

Bernard opened the door and entered the room. Upon closing and securing the door, he turned and faced the impassive expression of Captain Grant. After saluting and reporting in, Scott took the indicated chair in front of his desk and waited for Vince to speak. Without any greeting or preamble, the captain dove right in to the reason he wanted to discuss.

"Commander Bernard, as you have been informed of Raven Leader's Family background I will dispense with the necessary classified rigmarole the secrecy of his heritage. Effective immediately Commander Kieran R. Kravshera has been promoted to the rank of Captain and is ordered to take command of the _Shimikaze_ -class Battle Cruiser _Scorpio_. In addition, by order of Supreme Commander Tul, Captain Kravshera has been given command of the newly reconstituted Seventh Mechanized Division of the Botoru Battalion. Do you perceive any problems with this order? ", queried Vince with his arms across his chest.

Scott thought about what he had been told for a moment before nodding his understanding. For the past few weeks, he had been wondering why Kravshera had been spending more time aboard the _Icarus_ recently and had left the running of Raven Squadron to his executive officer, Commander Midi Parino. A Micronized Quadrono from the same clone queue as Captain Miriya Sterling, mother of Lieutenant Colonel Dana Parino Sterling of the Fifteenth Hovertank Regiment and her younger sister Lieutenant Commander Maia Parino Sterling, the present commander of the venerated Skull Squadron.

"I see, Commander-excuse me-Captain Kravsheras' promotion and transfer should eliminate the tension between him and Skull Leader Sterling. I've noticed that the two are barely civil to each other when they are in the same room. I believe their tension stems from his relationship with her sister Colonel Sterling.", responded Scott as he leaned back in his seat.

Vince nodded again in concurrence. He had also noticed the growing hostility between the pair though he had chosen to ignore it since it hadn't been officially brought to his attention. Continuing the conversation with his fighter group commander on a different topic, Grant told Scott that he was getting two new squadrons to fill out his fighter group.

"Raven Squadron will be transferring to the _Scorpio_ along with Captain Kravshera to become its assigned fighter complement while we on the _Arkangel_ will be receiving Diamondback, and Rose Squadrons as replacements. Upon our arrival at Space Station Equality, the _Arkange_ l and the _Icarus_ will be joined by two more ships. The UES _Roy Fokker_ , lead ship of the _Fokker_ -class of Super Dimensional Destroyers and the UES _Ben Dixon_ , lead ship of the _Dixon_ -class Super Dimensional Frigates. This will bring the size of the fleet to four ships.", started Vince.

Scott nodded while he took some notes in his notebook.

"Captain Kravshera is also getting a pair of escort ships. Both will be manned by Micronized Zentraedi and Meltrandi from the Zentraedi Fleet. Several of their veteran warriors requested to be allowed to join Kravsheras' new Division. Some must have served with either of his parents during the First Robotech War. I believe his divisional number two served under Azonia and Miriya. Of the two ships joining the Seventh, one is a _Fokker_ -class while the other is a _Dixon_ -class. Lady Kazianna believes and Counselor Hayes-Hunter agrees that with seven ships our search for the SDF-3 _Pioneer_ should be more effective. We'll be able to search a larger area of space in hopes of increasing the probability that one of us will come across Admiral Hunter and the _Pioneer_ somewhere.", continued Vince.

Scott concurred and the two spoke at length on other subjects. As the meeting came to an end, Vince asked Scott a question.

"Marlene is fitting in quite well and is adapting at a rapid pace. I believe she is with Dr. Grant at present assisting in getting the rest of the Solugi Invid settled in and acclimated to Expeditionary Force Rules and Regulations. From what she has told me, several of the Solugi have chosen to enter the counseling and medical fields. Much to Dr. Grant's delight.", replied Scott.

Vince gave a gruff laugh of amusement. Ever since Ariel had informed Jean that the Regess, in a gesture of reconciliation with the Earth Forces, had transmuted over three hundred of her children in to Invid Fifth Stage Solugi form and directed them to join up with their former enemies in search of peace and to assist in finding the missing Protoculture Matrix aboard the lost SDF-3. Many of those transmuted had been confused and hostile to their new allies until Princess Ariel had calmed them down and explained the situation. General Rheinhardt had been surprised and very wary at first then he had accepted the peaceful gesture for what it was and assigned many of the new Solugi-form Invid where they were needed.

Though the majority had elected to join Crown Princess Ariel, several had chosen to remain at Mars Base to help the Expeditionary Force in their endeavors. A small percentage of those left behind chose to remain on Earth and assist Second Princess Sera in her position as Ambassador of Invid Culture to Earth. Sera had been extremely grateful for the gift left by her mother as she was exhausted with the birth and raising of her and Lancer's daughter Mirabelle.

" _Jean is ecstatic!_ She is garnering a vast amount of data on the Solugi physiological form. That information should help her and the rest of the medical division in the event any of them are injured during our search for the SDF-3. Jean and some of the division are devising courses of treatment for those injured. I believe she mentioned at the last department head meeting that a few of her doctors and nurses are planning to specialize in Solugi-Invid physiology. Once they have learned enough, it will be a great boon to the Force and would express to the Regess that we are serious in out intent to foment peace with the Invid.", stated Vince as he prepared to end the meeting.

The two men spoke for a little bit more before parting ways. Vince headed for the bridge to oversee their departure from orbit and the Hyperspace Fold for Space Station Equality while Scott made his way for his own office to inform Commander Kravshera of his promotion and transfer. A few hours later, the two-ship fleet of _Arkangel_ and _Icarus_ engaged their fold systems and shuddered into hyperspace.

* * *

As the same time Vince and the _Arkangel_ were folding, seven plum-colored ships were defolding in an empty sector of space. The scanners of the lead ship, a battle-ravaged _Queadol-Magdomilla_ command ship, had detected the faint presence of a Zentraedi outpost in this region and had directed the massive fold engines to defold. In the command center the overall commander of this battered fleet settled into her seat and wondered why in Zor's name had the ship come out of hyperspace in this desolate region of the quadrant. Letting her vivid purple eyes rove over the crew below, the commander leaned back and crossed her arms over her buxom (for a Meltrandi) chest and observed the females below as they scurried hither and yon to find out that information. One of the uniformed women straightened up from where she was checking a monitor and turned to face the command bridge.

"Milady, our sensors have detected the signals from a factory satellite in this area. Those emissions are faint but readable. With the damage that we have and our dangerously low Protoculture reserves, it is my opinion that we make our way there to effect what repairs we can.", came the statement from the Meltrandi.

"Very well then, alert our remaining ships and change our heading. We will attempt to dock with the station and do what we can. Once we have docked have each ship send out heavily armed search parties. That station is the property of the Zentraedi Fleet and I do not want any of the accursed Micronians in this sector profiting off of our technology. If anyone not Zentraedi or Meltrandi are discovered, they are to be ruthlessly interrogated. Once we have gotten all the information we can out of them, they are to be eliminated!", growled the commander in reply.

"Yes milady. It will be done as you direct."

Standing just shy of sixty-two Micronian feet tall and with blonde hair, Commander Cheyenne Lapramiz rose from her seat and left the command center. Once outside, Cheyenne ran into her domillan; a black-haired Meltrandi with dusky skin, Ziavek Bross. The shorter woman gazed at the stormy visage of her commander and did not speak. Cheyenne sighed and leaned her massive frame against the bulkhead. Letting her thoughts rage rampant in her mind, she wondered if this was where her command; The Second Quadrono Battalion, would meet its end after years of battle with the scattered remnants of the Disciples of Zor, A contemporary, clone sister, and rival of Commander Azonia Laplamiz of the First Quadrono Battalion, Cheyenne also wondered if she would ever see the child she had birthed and started to raise as a proper Micronized Quadrono until the family of her child's sire had forcibly removed the months old infant from her care many years previous. As she despaired, the image of her missing daughter appeared in her mind's eye. The images of violet eyes so reminiscent of her own and a wispy fringe of blonde hair tortured her thoughts and nightmares during her designated rest periods. As usual those torturous images were overshadowed by the icy cold hatred she had for those who had stolen her offspring to be raised by strangers just because of whom her sire was.

Cheyenne cursed and punched the bulkhead with a feminine fist; an action ignored by Ziavek out of respect for her commander. She vowed to herself that if she survived long enough to find her daughter, she would utterly destroy those that had taken her legacy. She would destroy them and all they had built with the icy vengeance known only to a Meltrandi. Reigning in her rage and regaining control of her dark emotions, Cheyenne made her way to her quarters to rest and, hopefully, not relive those horrible times.

As the command ship entered the largest of the docking ports of the abandoned factory satellite, little did its commander and crew know that in a little over a year's time, a small three-ship task force would arrive and reignite the search for the commander's offspring.

* * *

Aboard Expeditionary Force Space Station Equality, the new captain of the Super Dimensional Battle Cruiser _Scorpio_ stepped off of the lift that had conveyed him to the bridge and gazed around the space taking in the plethora of activity happening in front of him. While he made his way to his command chair an alert bridge crewman announced his presence and all activity halted.

" _Captain on the Bridge!"_

"As you were. Return to your duties, everyone. We are on a tight schedule.", came the reply.

Newly promoted Captain Kieran Kravshera lowered himself into the command chair and directed the bridge crew to report ships' status. Listening to the reports the young (by Micronian standards) captain fiddled with the controls on the arms of his chair as well as studying the monitor screens built into his command console. At the present time his executive officer was passing on a report from his chief engineer down in the engine room control center on the status of the mighty Reflex Engines that powered the battle cruiser.

"Commander McTegue reports that the Reflex Furnaces are running at a nominal forty percent power. Full reflex power is available when needed. Fold engines are on standby. The captains of _Thunderbolt_ and _Flechette_ are reporting that their ships are manned and ready for departure. _Thunderbolt_ has already removed her moorings and is starting to make way for space.", came the voice of the Micronized Quadrono assigned as second in command of the _Scorpio._

Kieran frowned for a second then shrugged his shoulders in resignation. Captain Raina Nomarre had never quite hidden her disdain for him. Even though she had been the exceptional commander of a _Thuveral-Salan_ cruiser under his mother, Lady Azonia Laplamiz; commander of the First Quadrono Battalion; To this day Raina had not forgiven her deceased fleet commander for mating with the ruthless Khyron the Backstabber and birthing a son. Still, she was an outstanding commander and when Lady Kazianna had asked Kieran whom he wanted to be the second in command of the new Seventh Botoru, he had immediately requested Raina to be appointed. As a child, he'd heard stories about her from his adopted mother Yaita Formo, Azonia's domillan. Shaking his head and bringing his thoughts back to the present, Kieran spoke.

"Very well, once the _Thunderbolt_ has cleared the lanes, have the _Flechette_ follow. Once both have departed Equality, have them join up with the _Arkangel_ Fleet. Helmsman, we'll be transiting behind _Flechette_ so mind your navigation. Inform Commodore Grant aboard Flagship _Arkangel_ that we'll be joining them shortly.", commanded Kieran.

"Aye aye sir!", replied his number two before she turned and passed his orders on to the pair of captains visible on the communications screen.

Minutes later, Kieran observed as the two ships ahead of him, a _Fokker-_ class Super Dimensional Destroyer and a _Dixon-_ class Super Dimensional Frigate, made their stately way through the massive open doors of one of Equality's docking bays. Shortly after _Flechette_ had exited the bay, the _Scorpio_ retraced the smaller ships path. Traversing the designated departure corridor, Kieran's ship eased through the doors and out in to the surrounding area of space. The thirty-six year old captain nodded in approval as his helmsman navigated the large cruiser into their correct position in the formation of ships surrounding the _Arkangel._ As _Scorpio_ settled into position, Kieran's main communications screen lit up with the grim visage of Captain Vince Grant.

 _"It's about damn time you got here Kravshera! While you were dilly-dallying around, the rest of the fleet was sitting here twiddling our thumbs with fold engines hot! My navigator is sending you the coordinates for our fold out of this sector. Get your ASS over there and prepare to fold.",_ growled the fleet commander angrily.

"Aye aye sir and I apologize for our lateness. Helm, take us to the designated fold zone coordinates at two-thirds reflex power. Engine room, activate the Hyperspace Fold Engines and set them to standby for fold. Commander Tinarii, alert the rest of the crew of our fold preparations. Helm, upon our arrival in the fold zone, we will execute our fold one minute after the _Arkangel_ , _Icarus_ , _Fokker_ and _Dixon_ have folded. Communications inform the _Thunderbolt_ and _Flechette_ of our intent. Let's get this right people! Captain Grant is already angry with us.", stated Kieran as he repositioned himself in his chair and checked the screens on his console.

As the various acknowledgements of his orders came back to the bridge, several decks below and behind the command citadel the _Scorpio's_ massive fold engines began to hum in preparation for folding. The crew members in proximity to the massive engines gazed at the light blue-green aura starting to surround the engines. Though they were in standby mode, one could seemingly feel the power waiting for release. The crew's tending the mighty beasts reported their readiness.

Back on the bridge, the countdown hit thirty seconds and was verbalized by the helmsman. When the countdown him Zero, Kieran gave the order

 _ **"**_ _Execute Hyperspace Fold Jump!"_

With that order, the _Scorpio_ shook for a second then transitioned into fold space. Behind them the _Thunderbolt_ and _Flechette_ did the same. Together the seven ships disappeared into the light.

With a grin reminiscent of his father, Kieran bared his teeth in expectation of what was to come. Once again the most feared unit throughout that Zentraedi Fleet was on the move. Galaxy-wide sentient beings gave a fearful shudder. Most didn't know why. But the ones who did, they looked fearfully up towards the sky.

 _Look Out Galaxy, THE BOTORU ARE BACK!_

* * *

 _Once again I've returned to my fanfic roots and started another Robotech Story involving my creation Kieran Regault Kravshera, son of Khyron and Azonia an ace fighter pilot of the Robotech Expeditionary Force. This time, I've decided to cross this over with Elizabeth Moons Vatta's War series of books. As I stated in my opening Author's note, this RobotechxVatta's War Crossover has been fermenting in my mind for almost four years. An earlier attempt didn't get past the first few paragraphs and I halted working on it until a better time and opportunity presented itself. Personally I thought it sucked eggs on a major scale._

 _Later on in this story, four characters from the Macross Frontier series will be making an appearance. I decided to be lazy and borrow those characters instead of creating some new characters. Three of them will be similar, if not the same as they appear in Frontier. However, I decided to alter Ranka Lee a little bit and made her a part of Pixie Squadron. Ranka's personality should be the same. While I was doing some research for this story, I did stumble upon descriptions of four other Queadluun-Rau type Female Power Armor and will use them in this story. They are also the property of the entities who own Macros Frontier._

 _Once again I want to thank my friend and fellow Robotech/Macross fan F-14 Tomcat Lover. He always has done great in supporting me in the many ideas I choose to write as well as being my main editor/beta-reader and I greatly value his input on what needs to be changed or added to the story. Thanks Again my friend!_ _Without his kicking me in the arse, many of my newer stories would never see the light of day much less be posted for others to read. Like always I appreciate any comments, criticisms, critiques, and flames to assist me in improving my writing to a new level. I thank those of you who willingly take the time to sit back a read this story as well as leave a comment in the review section. Thank You All!_

 _In other news, for fans of my other stories, I hate to say it but I'm still trying to recover that data off of my old hard drive. I know it is taking far too long and some of you have already decided to drop me from your 'follow author' and 'follow story lists'. I offer my deepest apologize for the length of time it is taking me to have that data recovered so I can continue those stories. For those of you following my story 'Girls und Panzer: Battle Royale', please do not despair. I hope to have Chapter 2 finished and saved on my hard drive for editing before posting soon. I also will be starting to type Chapter 3 soon. Please be patient a little while longer._

 _I thank all of you from the bottom of my heart for reading my stories and for being patient. I know I take half of forever to update my stories but be aware that I'm always trying to improve on what I've already written. I greatly appreciate it. With much respect, I will see you soon._

 _Knightewolfe_

 _Knightewolfe's Lair_

 _June 2015._


End file.
